The immediate closure of a ruptured organ is presently accomplished by the surgeon applying a standard surgical clamp over the opening or puncture a ruptured organ (e.g., rupture of the gallbladder, bowel/stomach or large blood vessels due to a gunshot wound) once the patient has arrived in the hospital. Typically, such a surgical clamp only pinches the opening but does not entirely close off the opening and as such does not adequately prevent the leakage of any internal fluids (or any viscous but leakable substance) that may contaminate the surrounding organs. The alternative is for the surgeon to suture the opening or puncture closed, but that is time consuming and does not prevent the leakage of fluid in time.
The following U.S. Patents describe various types of surgical clamps: U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,183 (Gourlay et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,722 (Failla); U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,518 (McFadden); U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,634 (Santos); U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,503 (Kirsch et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,392 (Lingua); U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,902 (March); U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,881 (Meredith).
The apparatus disclosed by Gourlay et al. is a laparoscopic spring-biased, elongated clamp inserted through a trocar. An applicator applies the clamp and releases and removes the clamp. The clamp includes interdigitating teeth (sawtooth) for clamping the tissue or organ and is used for manipulating/positioning tissue during laparoscopic surgery.
The apparatus disclosed by Failla is a surgical hemostatic clip for providing positive hemostasis of a blood vessel by way of a gapless closure. The clip comprises opposing legs that are hinged with the opposing surfaces having tongue/groove couplings.
The apparatus disclosed by McFadden discloses a laparoscopic clamp with an applicator for opening and closing the clamp which is levered and provides rotation for the clamp application portion.
The apparatus disclosed by Santos is a surgical clip applicator system for receiving a clip and for compressively applying the clip to a body vessel or tissue.
The apparatus disclosed by Kirsch et al. is a surgical microclip used for microvascular anastomoses.
The apparatus by Lingua provides a clamp with teeth, serrations or other interlocking designs for strengthening ocular muscles or occluding blood vessels.
The apparatus disclosed by March is disclosed a clamp which closes the sides of a wound to prevent bleeding. A pair of pliers is used to apply and remove the clamp.
The apparatus disclosed by Meredith discloses an abdominal clip and applicator with upper and lower teeth spaced apart.
However, it is believed that a need exists for a leak clip, to be used in laparoscopic surgery, that permits the entire opening of a ruptured organ to be grasped and closed-off immediately upon application by providing a circumferential seal around the leaking hole.